SSB and the Sonic X
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: Master Hand has teamed up Dr. Eggman in order to lure the SSB and the Sonic X into a trap! As the SSB and the Sonic X meet, they have to work together to stop their enemies. COMPLETE!
1. Master Hand and Eggman

SSB and the Sonic X

Here's my story where the SSB meet the Sonic X. Note that this takes place after my series of SSB: Brawl and after the series of Sonic X.

Me: You guys ready?

Mario: Finally! We get to meet to each other Sonic!

Sonic: I can hardly wait!

Falcon: Can you sit between me and Amy, Tails? I don't want to get hurt by her toy hammer!

Tails: What?

Amy: Oh shut up!

Shadow: Just start the damn story!

Me: Okie-doke!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Master Hand and Eggman

We arrive at Master Hand's place. Master Hand is floating in circles.

"Those idiots! They had to kill my brother!" Master Hand was still recovering from the loss of his brother, Crazy. For he sacrificed himself to save Master Hand from the ultimate attack from the Wii 2 (A/N: The SSB's ship).

"Cheer up boss! We'll get back at the SSB," Ganondorf tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah!" Bowser joined in.

"Leave me!"

Ganondorf and Bowser walked away.

"How could this get any worse?" Master Hand asked.

Outside, Eggman's ship is falling from the sky.

"PULL UP YOU YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!" Eggman shouted.

"We're trying! We're trying!" Eggman's henchmen, Bocoe and Decoe shouted.

"We're going to hit that building!" Eggman pointed at Master Hand's fortress.

Too late. Eggman's ship goes through the building as it lands on the ground of the fortress.

"GREAT MOTHER OF GLOVES!!!!" Master Hand shouted as he saw the ship.

"Boss! Are you alright?" Ganondorf ran in as Bowser trailed in behind.

"Yeah! We're heard a- Whoa!" Bowser saw Eggman's ship.

The door to the ship open as Eggman limped out of it.

"You idiots! Don't realize what you done!?" Eggman shouted.

"Besides the fact we crashed through a building, no," Bocoe said.

"You destroyed my ship! That hedgehog destroyed half of it and you destroyed the other half! Now I have no ship!"

"You forgot to mention that you damaged my fortress!" Master Hand walked in.

"Oh pardon me!" Eggman said in a mean way.

"It's already bad enough I lost my brother thanks to those stupid SSB!"

"I don't care about your brother or this SSB, the point is I lost my beloved ship thanks to those tin cans!"

"Wait a minute! You said something about a hedgehog destroying you ship?" Master Hand changed the subject.

"Yes! He's this blue animal and he runs so fast, you can hardly catch him!"

"He wouldn't happen to be Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"That's right. How did you know?"

"All of the people in Nintendo City talks about him! Just like they do with Mario and the SSB!"

"Mario? You mean that plumber that wears a red shirt and overalls and has the word 'M' on his hat that has been around for 20 years?"

"Yes, and he commands this group in which they call the SSB."

Eggman thought about this for a minute. Suddenly, a light bulb shined on top of his head.

"Ooh, I just came up with the most diabolical plan!" the light bulb was taken by Decoe.

"I was wondering where that bulb went!" Decoe said.

"What is it? It better be a good one! The plans made by my henchmen always come with stupid plans," Master Hand complained.

"HEY!!" Ganondorf and Bowser shouted.

"Trust me! My IQ is 300, my plans always work!"

"Just go right to the plan!"

"Alright. The plan is, we get the SSB and the Sonic X together in one place. And when the time is right, we kill them!"

"How?"

"We'll use that ship over there and-"

"My ship?"

"Yes your ship. We'll upgrade it to become the ultimate weapon!" Eggman laughed.

"Sounds diabolical and evil! I like it! We'll work together to make this weapon!"

They both laughed evily. As we go up into the sky and go into the Title screen. (I'm not going to do it. Waste of time!)


	2. The SSB Depot

Chapter 2: The SSB Depot

We arrive in Nintendo City as we go to the SSB Depot. Inside, we find Hawkins (MY OC character) working on the engine on the USS Wii 1802-1a (Similar to Star Trek I know. I know it was Wii 2 in the first chapter but I decided to change it to 1a). Mario walks into the room.

"What are you doing Hawkins?" Mario asks.

"Installing the new N64 engine system to the Wii 1a," Hawkins answered. (You see, the N64 system is the engine for the Wii, while the Gamecube controller is the steering wheel. But sometimes changes to the Wii Steering Wheel)

"What's wrong with the old one? We installed the Expansion Pak to help the engine."

"The N64 was getting old. So I had to get a new one."

Mario walked away and ran into Luigi.

"What's up Luigi?" he asked.

"We apparently received a letter," Luigi hands him a letter.

Mario opens the letter and reads it.

"Dear SSB, you are invited to Canyon Crawl (A place I made up) for a celebration. There will be cakes, drinks, and other stuff. Please come!" Mario read.

"A celebration?" Luigi asked.

"Apparently, this is a party and we're invited."

"Party!" we hear Falcon's voice.

Coming from his room, we hear a zoom. Falcon blows by Luigi, which causes him to fall down. The letter disappears from Mario's hands as Falcon appears reading it.

"Oh boy a party! I love parties! Let's go!" Falcon begins to run towards the garage where the Wii 1a is.

"Hold it!" Mario shouted as Falcon stops and falls down. "This could be a trap!"

"How do you know?" Falcon snotted.

"Remember last time?" Mario asked.

A flashback is seen. (Not from any of my later stories)

"Are you sure there's a party inside this cavern?" Link asks.

"The letter did say, 'a party is inside DS Mt.'," Falcon said.

They walk right into a monster.

"I guess he's the party guest of honor," Mario said sarcastically.

The monster screams as the SSB escape from it.

We go back to the present time.

"Maybe that was a mistake, but maybe not this time," Falcon hoped. "Please Mario! Please!"

Mario shuts his eyes but opens them up and see Falcon pouting.

"Oh alright."

"YAHOO!!!!!!!!" Falcon jumps for joy and zooms out of the scene.

"If this a trap, it's your fault!" Mario ruined his happiness.

We arrive on the bridge of the Wii 1a.

"Fox, set course for Canyon Crawl," Mario ordered.

"You got it," Fox set the course.

"We're going to a party! We're going to a party!" Falcon kept repeating.

The Wii leaves the garage and leaves Nintendo City


	3. The USS Sega

Chapter 3: The USS Sega

Meanwhile, somewhere, not on VG, Out on a remote grassland, we see a ship on the ground. It look similar to the Wii 1a, but it had no wings on it. On the hull of it, it had the words, "USS Sega SSB-86750" (I tribute to Sega before they stopped making game systems). We hear faint grunts coming from inside. Inside the ship was a gym, as we see hands on a bar as they come to a blue hedgehog exercising.

"So explain to me why am I doing this?" Sonic asks to a fox with two tails.

"Sorry Sonic, Amy said you've been looking pudgy lately. She wanted you on a diet," Tails answered.

"A diet!?" Sonic shouted as he fell down. He rubbed his butt from his fall. "What do you mean I have to be on a diet?"

"That's what she said," Tails shrugged.

"Does that mean no chili dogs? No zooming around!?"

"You can zoom around, just no chili dogs."

"Aw come on! I'm fit! I look okay!"

"Oh really?" a voice came from a distance. Walking into the room was a pink hedgehog that was about 12 years old.

"Amy, what the heck is wrong with me!? You think I should go on a diet!? Why not the others?" Sonic neede some answers.

"Because they don't eat chili dogs that are full of fat like this one right here!" Amy points to Sonic's stomach.

"Please, I'm fit! I'm strong enough," Sonic brags as he tries to make a muscle.

"Oh really?" Amy looks at a crate full of weights. "Try picking that crate up," she points to it.

"That tiny box!? This will be easy," Sonic walks over to it.

Sonic gets ready to pick it up. He grabbed the crate and tried to pick it up. It wouldn't budge. Sonic struggled to picked it up as he zooms his feet to grab it.

"I'm waiting," Amy kept pressuring him.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not in the best of shape," Sonic admit it.

"That is exactly why I'm putting you on a diet!"

As she said that, 6 year old Cream the Rabbit came running into the room.

"Everyone! We received a letter!"

"A letter? Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!" Sonic zoomed over to the letter. But Amy grabbed it before he did. He fell down again. "OW!"

"'Dear Sonic and his friends, you are invited to a party located at Canyon Crawl. Please come! There will be cakes and drinks and things you'll like. Hurry.' There's no signature of who wrote it," Amy pointed it out.

"So what? Let's go!" Sonic again began zooming.

"Sonic, this could be a trap," Amy announced.

"It doesn't sound like a trap. How do you know it is a trap?"

"Sonic, remember last time we received a letter like this when we were done with the Sega?" Amy asked.

Sonic went into thought. We see a flashback as we the Sega going through a cavern. A monster is right on it's tail.

"Faster Tails! Faster!" Sonic screamed.

The Sega goes through a small opening.

"I'm not going through there anymore!" Amy announced.

We go back into the present time.

"Maybe that was a mistake."

"We're not going," Amy walked away.

Sonic zoomed ahead of her.

"Amy, what if this party was _your_ party, how would you feel?"

Amy thought about it for a moment.

"Please! Please! Please!" Sonic begged.

"Alright!"

"Yahoo!" Sonic began to head for the bridge of the Sega.

"After you finish your exercise!" Amy ruined it.

Sonic, once again, fell down.

The Sega powers up and lifts off the ground. It jumps into warp. Heading for Canyon Crawl.


	4. Canyon Crawl

Chapter 4: Canyon Crawl

We go inside a ship. We see computer screens of the Wii 1a and the Sega leave their spot.

"The fish has taken the bait!" Ganondorf announced.

"Excellent!" Master Hand chuckled.

"I told you this will work!" Eggman said.

"For now, right now, let's see how this will turn out," Master Hand said as we go to the screen with the Wii 1a.

The Wii 1a flies by and lands in Canyon Crawl. A door opens up from the side as the SSB come out. Falcon comes out with an armful of party hats.

"Where's the party?" Falcon asked hopefully.

"This is where we're suppose to be," Mario reads the letter.

"So where is the party?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe we're early," Link said.

"I don't think so, If we're here right now, the guest has to be here and congratulate us," Mario said.

"I still like to see the party," Falcon kept hoping.

We go into the sky as the Sega goes by. We enter into the Engineering section where we see Chaotix on the job of trying to keep the ship in the air (A/N: Unlike Star Trek, if the ship runs out of gas, it goes down). Charmy notice something on the computer screen.

"Hey, is the computer supposed to beep like that?"

Vector and Espio walk over to the screen.

"That means the gas is low on the Sega," Espio pointed out.

"Is that bad?" Charmy asked.

"Of course it's bad! I have to tell Sonic about this!" Vector ran out of the room.

"Hurry Vector! There's no telling when the Sega could go down," Espio warned him.

We arrive on the bridge of the Sega. Vector runs into the room.

"Sonic! I have to tell you something!"

All of the sudden, the Sega starts to sputter. The nacelles (I have no idea what to call them) flicker with flames going on and off. The flames suddenly died down. The Sega was stalled in the air.

"Hey Tails, you did remember to refill the Sega right?" Sonic asked.

"I thought that was you job?" Tails wondered.

As he said that, the Sega went down. It was heading towards the ground at full speed.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy shouted.

"IS EVERYTHING MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!!?????" Sonic complained.

The Sega leaves the scene.

We go back to the SSB.

"Okay, it's been five minutes and no party," Mario announced.

"Like I said, we're either early or late," Link pointed out.

"That's it, we're going back to Nintendo City, this was waste of time!" Mario said and walked up the ramp.

Falcon looked up in the sky.

"Hey, what's that?"

"What?"

"It looks like a falling ship heading towards us. Maybe that's the party," Falcon hoped.

"Oh please," Mario walked up but stopped instantly. "A FALLING HEADING TOWARDS US!!!!!" Mario screams and runs around in circles.

The Sega is getting closer to the SSB.

"WE'RE GOING TO COLLIDE INTO THAT SHIP!!!!!" Tails announced.

"YOU MEAN THE ONE WITH THE MAN RUNNING IN CIRCLES!!!???" Sonic shouted.

"YES!!!!"

Back on the ground.

"That's it for the SSB! Falcon, to tell you the truth, you've been a good friend and a good comrade of the SSB!" Mario was saying his goodbyes.

"And I threw all of Peach's Vegatable soup just to show her I hate it!" Falcon said.

"You did what!?" Peach heard him.

The Sega was close and both the teams screamed. But before the Sega could collide into the Wii 1a, it stopped!

"Am I dead yet?" Falcon asked.

"No. The ship stopped! How?" Mario asked.

"I think he's the answer to how prayers," Luigi pointed to Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo! Great job! I knew having a Psychic Pokemon would be useful!"

"I just didn't want the SSB to end," Mewtwo said.

He let the Sega go and it made a huge rumble. After a few minutes, the ramp came down from the ship.

"Now let's see who's the captain of this ship," Mario said, sounding like the Scooby-Doo gang.

Coming down from the ramp was the wobbly Sonic Hedgehog.

"Okay, Chaotix, next time, let me know when the Sega runs out of gas!"

"I was about to tell you but I was too late," Vector tried to answer.

"Animals are commanding a ship?" Falcon asked. After a few seconds, Falcon was laughing his head off.

"Hey, shut up! We could've been killed!" Tails said.

"So did we and you too Falcon!" Mario stopped Falcon's laughing hour.

"Oh," Falcon squeaked. "Hey who is this guy anyway?" he walked up to Sonic.

"Who me?" Sonic asked.

Falcon picked Sonic up and started messing around with him.

"I sure wish Falcon would stop messing with people we don't know right bro?" Luigi asked. He notice Mario was thinking about something. "Mario are you listening to me?"

"Doesn't that hedgehog look familiar?" Mario asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"He reminded me of this mascot that was for our former rival back in the 80s and 90s. What was his name? Sam, Simba," Mario started snapping his fingers.

"Leave Sonic alone!" Tails shouted to Falcon.

"That's it!" Mario shouted. "Falcon put him down!" he ordered Falcon.

"What?" Falcon stopped, holding the twisted hedgehog.

"I said put him down!"

"Sorry," he put Sonic down and walked away.

Mario walked up to Sonic.

"I apoligize for my friend. He's got a weird attitude about girls and other stuff."

"Maybe you should've told me that before I was abused!" Sonic looked at Mario. "Hey, you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"You apparently are the mascot of Nintendo's former rival back in the 90s. Sonic the Hedgehog right?"

"Yeah. And you must be Nintendo's mascot, Mario."

"I guess the two mascot rivals meet at last."

Mario and Sonic shook hands.

"Am I missing something here?" Falcon asked.


	5. Attack of the Hand

Chapter 5: Attack of the Hand

Mario and Sonic stopped shaking hands.

"So what brings you here to Canyon Crawl?" Mario asked.

"We received a letter saying something about a party," Sonic answered.

"Party!" Falcon zoomed up. "Are you guys the owners of the party?"

"I said we _receieved_ a letter. Not started a party."

"Sheesh Sonic, I guess he's dumber than you," Amy came out of nowhere, still mad at Sonic for not finishing his exercise.

"Hey, what's with Pinky Dinky Doo?" Falcon asked.

"Sorry about Amy. When it comes to me about exercising, she can be a pain," Sonic whispered.

"I heard that!" Amy shouted. "And if any of you mock me again, I'll hurt you with this!" she took out her Piko-Piko Hammer.

"Look out, she's got a hammer!" Luigi became scared.

Falcon didn't seem scared at all.

"Luigi, it's just a toy hammer. How much damage could it possibly give us?" Falcon asked.

Out of nowhere, Amy whacks Falcon with her hammer. Falcon was in a dumb state.

"You mean that?" Luigi asked.

"Did I won first place in the Grand Prix?" Falcon asked in a dumb state.

"Uh yes you did!" Mario said. "Sorry Pikachu," he took Pikachu and gave it to Falcon. "You have just won 9th place!"

"I like thank of of my fans! And my beautiful wife!" He put his arm around Luigi.

"YUCK!!!!!!"

Everyone laughed at this. That made Falcon come through.

"Wait! I was hit by a hammer! Keep that toy hammer away from me!" Falcon zoomed back up to the Wii.

"Anyone else?" Amy asked.

"We're good!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Good."

"So let's change the subject, what happen? Why was your ship falling towards us?" Mario asked.

"Well, our ship ran out of gas and we some. But there isn't any gas stations anywhere," Sonic said.

"Hey, I just remembered seeing a gas station not far from here! It's not that far from here. Only 2 miles away," Fox announced.

"Alright go get some gas for their ship. You'll have to take the Green Mile with you (the green motorcycle from GI.JOE. I called it the Green Mile after Stephen King's book)," Mario orders him.

"Chaotix will go with him. The Sega has a different engine than your ship," Sonic said.

"Alright."

Fox drives the Green Mile with Chaotix on a small shuttle.

"This might take them a while to come back so we'll have to wait," Mario tells the whole crew. "It's getting late, let's get some sleep."

It is now night time and we go into the Wii 1a. Mario is in his bed with Yoshi by the bed.

"It's going to be a long day for us tomorrow. Good night Yoshi!"

"Yoshi!"

Mario turns off the light and goes to sleep.

Just a few hours after the crew went to sleep, we hear someone scream and hit the wall of the Sega. It wakes up Mario. We see his eyes become anger.

"What is going on!?"

"It came from Sonic's ship!" Luigi told him.

The SSB run to the Sega. After going up from deck to deck, they arrive at the scene of the crime. On the wall was the blue hedgehog glued to the wall.

"This is it!?" Mario asked.

"Apparently, Sonic had a nightmare and zoom into the wall," Knuckles explained to him.

Falcon pulls Sonic from the wall. Sonic falls to the floor with a scared look.

"Hey buddy!" Falcon tried to wake him up. "He's not answering."

"I guess it is time for the SSB wake up call," Mario announced.

"Has this worked before?" Tails asked.

"Yes! No. This is the first time we tried it. We don't know how this will turn out," Mario said.

"Oh great," Amy whispered.

"Link, do your job," Mario ordered Link.

Marth and Roy grab Sonic and had him fgace away from Link. Link takes out a fire arrow and aims right on Sonic's A55. He fires and hits Sonic.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed and runs around in circles.

"Problem solved," Mario said. "Everyone back to bed."

Everyone walks away from the scene.

"What did I miss?" Sonic asked.

It is now morning for the SSB and the Sonic X. Mario is sleeping when he hears screams.

"What now!? Did Falcon go kablooie?" Mario hoped.

"Some of the SSB are missing!" Peach runs to him.

"What!?"

They run from room to room. They couldn't find them.

The SSB run outside and see the Sonic crew run out at the same time.

"What happen to you?" Mario asked.

"Some of the crew is missing as well!" Sonic answered.

"Where could they be?" Mario asked.

"Right here!" Out came Master Hand's voice.

They look above and Master Hand holding a cage.

"There they are!" Zelda shouted.

Mario started walking towards The Hand (Master Hand's ship).

"Take one step and they're dead!" Eggman popped out of nowhere.

"Who the heck is that?" Falcon asked.

"That my friend is Dr. Eggman a.k.a: Dr. Robotnik," Sonic explained to him.

"That name doesn't exist to me anymore!"

"So our enemies have teamed up to beat us huh?" Mario asked.

"Yes after killing my brother!" Master Hand cried out.

"And destroying my ship!" Eggman added.

"Listen, we just want our friends back and we'll battle you from here," Mario offered a trade.

"If you insist," Master Hand drops the cage from the air. "Oops," he said innocently.

"Oh well, ta ta!" Eggman waved goodbye and the Hand left the scene.

The cage of the missing crew is heading towards the ground.

"Cream! Cheese!" Amy shouted.

"Yoshi! Pikachu! Pichu!" Peach cried.

"Ness! Kirby!" Samus cried out as well.

"Oh my gosh! They're going to die! What are we going to do?" Zelda asked.

"Not worry SUPER FALCON IS HERE!!!!!!!!" Falcon cried out, wearing a cape, in a Superman voice as we hear the bugle sound in the background.

"Uh Falcon, you know that cage is-," Mario tried warn Falcon.

"Don't worry Mario I got this!" Falcon walks into the shadow of the cage. The cage is getting closer. "Don't worry I got you! I got you! Come to Pa-," a cage crashes onto Falcon.

Cream and the missing crew get off the cage as it breaks and we see Falcon wearing a goofy smile.

"Well he got it!" Sonic tried to cheer them up.

Samus runs over to Falcon and clears the debris away.

"He's knock out alright," Samus announces.

"I know a move that will wake him up from his slumber," Mario walks over to Falcon. "Sorry Zelda!" He says to Zelda. "Hey Falcon, you have just won 1st place in the Grand Prix. You have just been married to a beautiful woman," we hear Falcon move and make sounds. "...who happens to be in love with someone else," Falcon's expression changes to sad. "She's running away from you. Do something Falcon! Do something!"

"WAIT!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!" Falcon comes through. I"M SORRY ZE-," he realizes what has happen and turns to Mario.

"Feeling better?" Mario asked.

"Why you!"

Falcon stomps over to Mario. "You scum!!"

"Insult me one more time and you're off the SSB."

Falcon gets all huffy and puffy and storms away.

All of the sudden, the Hand came back!

"Well done on saving your friends! We're very impress!" Master Hand congrats them.

"Master Hand, enough talk and let's fight this SSB way," Mario raised his fists to fight.

"Maybe later, try catching us if you can!" Master Hand said as he went back into the Hand as it zoomed off.

"They're getting away! After them!" Sonic yelled and zoomed off to catch them.

"Sonic wait!" Tails tried to stop him.

"Come on," Mario said calmly as he walked back to the the Wii 1a.

As the Wii was up in the air, the song for Cryptic Castle from Shadow the Hedgehog was being played.

"Falcon, follow that Hand! And that hedgehog!" Mario said.

The Wii blasts away from the camera.


	6. The Hand's Ultimate Attack

Chapter 6: The Hand's Ultimate Attack/ Shadow's Return

Sonic has match speed with the Hand. He looks at it and jumps all of a sudden. He lands on the Hand.

"What was that?" Eggman asked.

"Maybe a bird hit the hull," Bowser guessed.

"Just go see what it is!" Master Hand ordered.

Before Bowser could se what was on the hull, Sonic zoomed in and started zooming around Master Hand and the others.

"Catch me if you can!!!" Sonic chanted.

"Somebody catch that stupid hedgehog!!!" Eggman ordered.

"Wait! I have a better idea!" Master Hand presses a button that causes the screen to open and release a windful of air. Sonic notices and tries to run from it but couldn't. He is sucked out of the Hand and into the sky.

"Nice trick," Eggman commented.

"Installed it last month. Really works," Master Hand said.

Sonic is flying through the air. He is falling down towards the ground when the Wii comes out of nowhere and saves his butt as the top of the bridge opens up for him to crash onto the floor. He has his eyes shut for a second and opens them up.

"May I remind you Sonic Hedgehog that Master Hand's ship, the Hand, has the ability to suck idiots out of his ship because they annoy him!?" Mario told Sonic.

"I knew that!" Sonic smiled.

"Continue following them Falcon," Mario finishes.

"Ha ha ha! you're time is up my friends. Today's the day you die. Now everyone will remember how the great Mario and Sonic died in order to stop their enemies," Master Hand's voice goes through the intercom.

"Um what does he mean?" Falcon asked.

"I don't like this," Mario whispered.

All of the sudden, the ship shakes a bit, and then violently.

"Mamma Mia! What was that!?" Mario asked.

Luigi presses a button on his station. the screen shows the Hand attacking the Wii.

"(gulp) I think that's what," Luigi said.

Mario walks over and sees the Hand shooting them.

"RUN FALCON!!! RUN LIKE THE WIND!!!!!!!!!"

Falcon puts the pedal to the medal as the Wii blasts away from the Hand.

"Follow them and keep firing!" Master Hand ordered.

The Hand zooms after them. It continues shooting at them as Falcon keeps moving the Wii Steering Wheel around. The bridge starts moving from side to side.

"Falcon, stop making me sick or I'll pummel you!" Mario said.

All of the sudden, the Hand makes a direct hit on the Wii's starboard engine.

"Uh Mario?" Falcon notices the Wii is slowing down.

"Please don't tell me we're slowing?" Mario asked.

"The starboard engine has sustain a direct hit."

"WHAT!?"

"Yup."

"Oh great, someone's got to get out there and fix it!"

"I'll do it!" Sonic, once again, leaves the scene.

"Sonic! You need the tools to fix it," Mario's voice dies down.

Sonic finally reaches the damaged engine.

"This will be a piece of cake!"

Before Sonic could touch it, it zap his hand.

"Okay, maybe not."

"He's going to kill himself!" Link saw him through the screen.

Hawkins walks into the bridge with the tool box.

"I got the tools. Who's going to fix it?"

"Sonic, but he left to 'fix it' while you got the tools," Falcon said.

"Doesn't he know that you need the tools to fix the stupid engine!?"

"Some one's got to get out there and help him!" Mario said.

"I'm not going out there!" Luigi announced.

"Well neither am I!" Mario argued.

As they continued arguing, Amy sighed and grabbed the tools to help Sonic.

Sonic still had no idea what to do.

"Hey, it's that stupid hedgehog!" Eggman shouted.

"And he's trying to fix their ship!" Bowser added.

"Stop him!" Master Hand ordered.

The Hand started shooting at Sonic. After the third shot, Sonic is hanging on for his life on the edge of the Wii.

"Sonic's in trouble!" Tails pointed at the screen.

That stopped their argument as they looked at the screen.

"Someone has to help him!" Mario growled.

"Hey where's the tool box?" Hawkins asked.

"Someone took it to help Sonic," Marth pointed out.

"Uh bro, something is heading right towards this ship," Luigi said.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"I don't know. It's coming in very fast. I can only make out that it's red and black."

The SSB look at each other.

Sonic is still hanging on when he notices, his hand was slipping. Sonic closes his eyes for his death. He lost his grip and Sonic knew he was dead. But he notices, he's not falling! He opens his eyes and looks up. It was Shadow the Hedgehog! (Bugle sound)

"Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Shadow pulls him up.

"You always have to be the 'Hero of the Day'?" Shadow asked. Nice greeting.

"That was sweet of you to save me!"

"I only saved you because you're my rival."

"Enough talk! I've got to save our tails before we're dead!"

"Don't you the tools?"

"Yeah, but I don't have them!"

"Are you talking about these?" Amy appeared out of nowhere with the tools.

"That's it!"

"Shadow, is that you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm back. Whoop dee doo. Now help Sonic while I do something to these idiots!" Shadow took out a gun.

He loaded up a gun.

"Hey who the heck is that?" Ganondorf asked.

"It's that black hedgehog, Shadow! FIRE AT HIM!!" Eggman ordered.

"I'm the captain of this ship, I'll give the order. FIRE AT HIM!!!" Master Hand copied.

Shadow started firing at the Hand.

"Wrench!" Amy ordered Sonic.

"Uh right!" Sonic took out a wrench.

Sonic and Amy began repairing the damage engine of the Wii.

Shadow's gun was shot and flew towards the ground below.

"Got him!" Bocoe said.

But the Hand was shot by another gun Shadow took out.

"Okay, how many guns does this guy have?" Bowser asked.

After shooting after shooting, Bowser notices something on his computer.

"Hey Master Hand, what does this mean?"

Master Hand hovers over to his computer.

"That means it is time for the 'Ultimate Form' of the Hand!"

"The whatta what?" Eggman asked.

"None of your business. Prepare to evolve into the Ultimate Form, Bowser!"

The Hand changes into a gun shape form.

"Hey there's no more shooting! Everything's under control guys!" Falcon jumped for joy.

"I hate to be the party pooper but the Hand has changed into something else," Luigi announced.

Mario was confused and grabbed the Wii Remote from Falcon's station. He presses a button and the screen changes to the Hand.

"Uh oh!" Mario whispered.

"Is that bad?" Falcon asked.

"Get me Sonic and Amy!"

A phone (one of those PA systems you see on the ceilings) comes out of the bottom near where Sonic and Amy are working on the engine.

"You two better fix that engine before we're dead!" Mario's voice shouted.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"I think he's talking about that!" Shadow points at the Hand who was powering up it's weapon.

Sonic and Amy look at it and started working frantically.

"Please hurry," Falcon prayed.

"That can't be good right?" Tails asked.

The Hand was completed on its power up.

"FIRE AT WILL!!!!!!!!!" Master Hand yelled.

Ganondorf pushed a button that released the torpedo.

"Damn, not here!" Shadow whispered.

"That's it we're dead!" Falcon said.

Sonic looks up at the torpedo getting closer to them.

"Uh Amy?"

"Almost done here!" Amy wasn't paying attention to it.

"Amy."

"Give me a minute!"

"Amy."

"I said-."

"AMY!!!!!!!!

Sonic runs to Amy as Shadow pushed them out of the way, before the torpedo could damage where they were. The Wii was now as Kaylee would say in Firefly, "dead in the water". But where's Sonic, Amy, and Shadow?


	7. The Sega to the Rescue

Chapter 7: The Sega to the Rescue

"Direct hit!" Ganondorf shouted.

"But they're not dead yet!" Eggman complained.

"That blast was to make them sitting ducks. The next one will surely blast them into pieces," Master Hand told him.

"Uh boss, the next blast won't be ready for another 5 minutes to charge up," Bowser announced.

"I don't care. When it's ready, they're dead!"

The bridge was the Wii was cover in smoke as everyone in it got up.

"What happen?" Mario asked groggily.

"I think, we died and gone to heaven," Falcon said.

"Then why do I smell smoke?" Mario asked.

"I don't know."

We hear Hawkins' voice through the intercom.

"Is everyone alright up there?"

"Who the heck is that?" Luigi got up.

"Hawkins, How is everything doing down there?" Mario asked.

"Bad! The Engine Room has sustain a lot of damage," Hawkins explained the damage report.

"Okay."

"But the starboard engine has fixed now."

"Alright, Falcon get out of here-," Mario ordered.

"But, you have to activate it in order to get us out of here," Hawkins added.

"Oh great. Roy, get me Sonic and Amy right now," Mario told Roy.

Roy presses a button.

"Guys, it's been past a few minutes now, what's taking so long?" Mario asked.

No response.

"Hello?"

No one is answering.

"Luigi, take over, I'm going to see what is taking them so long," Mario gets up and leaves the bridge.

He is outside now and he sees that Sonic, Amy, and Shadow were nowhere in sight.

"HEY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!" Mario shouts for them.

"Down here!" we hear Sonic's voice.

Mario follows his voice.

"Mamma Mia!!" Mario screamed.

Shadow was hanging onto the edge of the Wii with Sonic holding the unconscious Amy on him.

"What happen?" Mario asked.

"Easy, we got blasted and ended up like this!" Shadow answered.

"Climb up and grab my hand!"

"I can't damn it!"

"Why not?"

"Because if he pulls us up, I'll drop Amy to her doom because she's knocked out!" Sonic explained.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll throw Amy up to you and Shadow will carry us up from there."

"You'll still be heavy," Shadow said.

"Just throw her to me!" Mario shouted.

"Okay!"

Sonic throws Amy up in the air as she heads for Mario.

"I'm getting too old for this," Mario growled.

Amy lands on Mario with a thud.

"Great, he's got her. What about us!!" Shadow complained.

"Just a minute!" Mario zooms out of the scene.

After a few seconds, Mario comes back with Link's hookshot.

"Grab onto this Sonic, and Shadow will climb up from there," Mario ordered.

Sonic grabbed the hookshot and he was pulled up as Shadow climbed up.

"Alright, everyone's okay. Get back inside now!" Mario said.

They ran back in as Mario pushed a button on the repaired engine. Mario looks up and sees the Hand powering up again.

"Someone help us," Mario whispers.

"They're dead!" Eggman said.

"Fire at will!" Master Hand ordered.

Just as Ganondorf was about to fire, the ship sook very hard. The Hand lost it's torpedo.

"Where did that come from!?" Master Hand asked.

"The Hand is under attack!" Falcon said to Mario as he walked into the bridge. Sonic puts Amy in an empty chair.

"By whom?" Mario asked.

The Hand is shot again.

"Who keeps doing that!?" Master Hand needed some answers.

A ship goes by the screen.

"I think it was that ship that went by," Bowser pointed out.

"Brilliant Holmes!" Master Hand growled.

"What is it?" Eggman asked.

"It is called The USS Sega SSB 86750," Decoe announced.

"It's Sonic's ship!" Link said.

The screen changes to the bridge of the Sega. It was Fox and Chaotix.

"We figured you guys would be in trouble," Fox said.

"About time you guys showed up!" Mario said.

"We'll distract these idiots long enough for you guys to get away from this mess."

The screen fades out.

"What a great guy," Falcon commented.

"Let's get out of here now!" Mario ordered him.

The Wii blasts away as the Sega continued firing at the Hand. The Hand has lost it's Ultimate Form.

"We lost our Ultimate form!" Bowser announced.

"And we lost the SSB and Sonic!" Eggman pointed at the screen.

"That darn ship distracted us! Get us out of here now!" Master Hand ordered.

The Hand is about to leave when it got attacked again. This time by the Wii.

"We're surrounded!" Bocoe said.

The Sega and the Wii continues to fire on the Hand when it suddenly sputter, exploded, and started to fall towards the ground. It came down with a large BANG!

"I think he's dead," Falcon said.

"I don't think so. After destroying his ship so many times with him inside, he's probably still alive," Mario said.

"Let's land next to it. We'll see you down there," Fox came on.

"Okay," Mario answered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic runs over and pushes the wheel forward. Sending the Wii to come barreling down towards the ground.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?" Mario asked.

"Oops," Sonic squeaked.

"Pull up!"

Sonic tries to pull the wheel back.

"Not with that! Use the stupid Wii Nunchuk!" Falcon presses a button that takes out the Wii Nunchuk next to the wheel. "Pull it back before we-," too late, the Wii crashes onto the ground, bumper first.

The crash woke up Amy from her slumber.

"What just happen?" Amy asked.

"Your boyfriend crash landed us," Mario answered.

"Oh nice work Sonic Crash-Hog!"

"At least we're okay!" Sonic tried to cheer them up.

Mario gets up and leaves the bridge. He walks outside and sees the damage bumper of the Wii. Sonic runs out to him.

"You're buying us a new bumper," Mario said.

Sonic slaps his forehead.


	8. The Battle of Good and Bad

Chapter 8: The Battle of Good and Bad

Mario walks over to the crash site of the Hand.

"Think they're dead?" Falcon asked.

"Oh you know how Master Hand is. Everytime we destroy his ship and it crashes, he comes out alright and unhurt," Mario answered.

A sound is heard from the crash. Master Hand comes out follow by Eggman and the others.

"See what I mean?" Mario asked.

"You idiots! You destroyed my ride!" Master Hand complained.

"You damage ours, we damage yours. We're squared," Falcon said.

"Our battle will start here. Right here, right now!" Master Hand announced.

"Great, we'll have a Stamina Battle. 200 Hp!" Mario told him.

"Deal!"

"But first, we must decide who will fight," Mario added.

"Make it snappy!"

Mario walks over to the crew.

"All of the SSB will fight and the Sonic X except for the young. That includes Cream and Cheese. Amy, you might have to sit this one out due to your injuries earlier. Chaotix, you have to let Charmy not fight. Any questions?" Mario asked.

"No," Sonic said.

"Alright let's fight!"

They walked away from the crowd and starred at Master Hand and the others.

Song: Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog video game)

"I'll start off with my Fighting Wire-Frames!" Master Hand summons the Wire-Frames.

"Not these guys again!" Falcon complained.

"Attack!"

"Go!" Mario shouted.

Everyone started fighting. Most of the Wire-Frames are gone but the Good guys suffered a lot of hits.

"We're down to 98 HP and some of us are taken out," Luigi told Mario the report.

"We can make it," Mario sighed.

Song: Egg Dealer

"It's my turn now. I will now show the power of my latest, greatest creation! The Egg Dealer!" Eggman bragged.

"I got a bad feeling about this thing," Hawkins said.

"Try hitting those buttons in front of the machine. That will turn his attacks on him!" Sonic started to zoom to the machine.

"Link, it's time for a little sharp shooting action!" Mario gave a hint to Link on using his bow.

"Right!" Link took his bow out.

Soon, the Egg Dealer fell to the ground.

"Give it up Master Hand! We won!" Mario walked up to him.

"I don't think so. You have forgotten about that I can change into my Ultimate Form!"

"Uh oh," Falcon gasped.

Master Hand changed from his usaul look to a bigger and darker looking Hand.

"Behold my Ultimate Form!!!!!!!!" Master Hand screamed.

He performed a powerful attack and it blew the group away.

"Down to 12 HP Mario, we can't survive another attack!" Luigi announced.

"We can't damage him from the front and sides. Where can we find his weakness?" Mario asked.

Master Hand spun around and revealed a small life pack on the back.

"His rear! Try to back slice him!" Link shouted.

"We can't Link. Even with your experience, he ain't stupid!" Marth said.

"Unless," Mario looked at Amy. "Amy, toss me your hammer!"

Amy throws her hammer to Mario.

"What are you going to do?" Luigi asked.

"Only got one shot at this!" Mario said.

In slow-mo Mario threw Amy's hammer. The Hammer is flying towards Master Hand. Then, it slammed hard on Master Hand's life pack as he goes down and the hammer flies back to Mario.

"What do you call that, Hammer-rang?" Falcon snickered.

"You might say that," Mario said.

"You idiots! You just destroyed my life pack! No! NO! NO!" Master Hand started to hover above the ground as he started to twitch and move in different places. Then in a flash, Master Hand exploded, leaving a lovely light show.

Master Hand has been destroyed!


	9. Movie Break!

Chapter 9: Movie Break

Short chapter here!

Announcer: We'll be right back with **_SSB and the Sonic X_** right after these messages!

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need a stretch!" Falcon said and got up to stretch.

"Me too!" Mario agreed.

"Hey, anyone want popcorn? I'll be back in a flash!" Sonic said.

"I sure could use one Sonic! I wasted my first one after seeing us battling Master Hand," Luigi waved his bucket.

"Could you get me one too Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Sure Amy. Anyone else?"

"I want one Sonic!" Tails reminded him.

"Okay, I'll be back!"

Sonic zoomed out of there.

"Hey look!" Falcon pointed to the screen. "The movie, **_SSB: Nicktoons Unite!_** is coming out on DVD!"

"Cool," Roy said.

"I still think it's funny when Carrie dumped 100 times," Link snickered.

"She didn't dump me 100 times!"

"I'm still wondering why she is so sarcastic," Hawkins wondered.

"She was sarcastic?" Tails asked.

"That's what Danny said."

"What about that sponge guy?" Marth asked.

"SpongeBob SquarePants? That kid was okay. Except for being an idiot," Mario said.

"What about Timmy and his green-haired brother?" Zelda asked.

"What about when Timmy flirted with you?" Fox reminded.

"Oh don't bring that up again!" Link warned him.

"Guys, the movie is about start!" Cream pointed to the screen.

Sonic zoomed and gave the popcorn to the people that needed it.

"Wow, just in time!"

Announcer: And now, back to our movie, **_SSB and the Sonic X_**!


	10. The Subspace Emissary!

Chapter 10: The Subspace Emissary!

The light show was over and everything was normal.

"Is he...dead?" Falcon asked. "He really is! YAHOO!!!!!!! **_He's dead! He's dead! Oh yeah yeah yeah! No eating here tonight! WOO! No eating here tonight!_**" Falcon chanted.

"Falcon, calm yourself down!" Mario stopped him.

"Come on Mario, Master Hand is finally dead! Now Nintendo City can be at peace and I can go back to my F-Zero Grand Prix career."

"Maybe later, but right now we have to deal with the bozos left behind," Mario was talking about Ganondorf and Bowser.

"What about Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"I know how Eggman acts. First he escapes, then plots another plan to take over the world, and you have to stop him."

"Sort of what Link does with Ganondorf," Roy pointed out.

"Um yeah," Link agreed, a bit.

"Oh well, at least Master Hand is finally gone and-," Falcon was stopped by rumbling of the ground. "Uh Mario, did you eat a big meal today?"

"I didn't eat anything at all."

"So what is that?"

"Earthquake?" Tails guessed.

They suddenly noticed that the sky had changed color. They look and see a huge ship coming in (like SSB: Brawl). Everyone is starring at the ship as Luigi freaks out and taps Mario. Mario looks and sees strange looking creatures forming. It was the Subspace Emissary!

"What the heck are these things!?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, and I don't like the looks of them," Mario said.

The Subspace Emissary had surrounded them. The ship flew away.

"It's getting away! Maybe we could shoot it down with the Wii!" Hawkins hoped.

"Too late!" Mario stopped him. "We'll have to deal with these things!"

Song: **Kanto Skies: Poke Floats**

Everyone started to fight the SE but were losing after fighting with Master Hand.

"It's hopeless!" Falcon was ready to give up. "Mario, we have to surrender! We can't fight them!"

"We're not giving up! We're going to fight even if it means death!"

"I wish you hadn't said that," Luigi complained.

They continued fighting but most of them have lost their stamina.

"Mario, we can't fight them for the last time! Surrender or we'll face death!" Falcon begged.

"What's stamina?" Mario asked, feeling tired himself.

"All of us are down to zero! You only have two points left! Sonic has two too!"

Mario went into thinking. Wondering how to defeat the SE without losing. All of the sudden, a light bulb blinked above his head.

"Ooh I just thought of the most diabolical plan yet! Sonic come over here!"

Sonic looks and zooms over to Mario.

"Listen up, you zoom over to the middle of them."

"Why?"

"Just listen! Zoom over in the middle, and when the time is right, yell as if you're going to die."

"Huh?"

"That way, it will get Amy's attention to kick their butts with just her hammer."

Sonic was still confused but then got the picture.

"Oh I hear you!" he zooms over to the middle. The SE saw him and began to surround him. As they got closer, Mario signals him. "Help! I'm going to be killed! Someone saved me!! Oh help me!"

Amy's ear perked up and she woke up.

"Sonic?" she sees the SE and Sonic yelling for help. Her eyes turn into fire. "DON'T MESS WITH SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She runs at the SE with her hammer as Mario watches.

"Check and Mate!" Mario snickered

The SE was piled into stacks as Amy finished the last one.

"Don't mess with me!"

"Now what?" Sonic asked Mario.

"Enjoy your girlfriend," Mario answered.

"What?"

"Oh Sonic!" Amy ran to Sonic and hugged him so hard.

"Okay Amy!"

The SSB laughed at this.


	11. Welcome to the SSB

Chapter 11: Welcome to the SSB

It was time to go for the Wii crew and the Sega crew.

"Well, we're outta here! It's great knowing ya!" Sonic waved goodbye and was beginning to walk onto the ramp.

"Just a minute Spike!" Martio stopped him.

"What?"

"I have some announcements to tell you."

Luigi walks up and gives him some parchment.

"(clears throat) Sonic the Hedgehog, by the order of the SSB, you have been gratified to be in the SSB for your actions earlier today. To prove yourself, sign this parchment and you're in."

"You mean I get to be in your group?"

"That group is called the SSB," Falcon corrected him.

"He can say whatever he wants to," Amy told him.

"Sonic, after watching your actions on saving us, helping us, and trying to the 'Hero of the Day'," Mario said as everyone laughed. "I thought you would be good in the SSB."

"But who would take over the ship and make sure Tails doesn't destroy it?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding!"

"And I'll be lonely without him!" Amy whined.

"We'll send you a teddy bear and name it Sonic," Falcon mocked.

Amy got angry at him and threaten him with her hammer.

"Amy, I'll be fine without you. Don't worry," Sonic said.

Peach walks up and whispers to Mario. He face lit up.

"You know Peach may be on to something here."

"What?"

"Amy could join us!"

"What?" Sonic asked.

"What!?" Falcon asked at the same time.

"We only three girls. And Nana too. So why not have another one?"

"He's got you there," Link agreed.

"Suck-up!" Falcon snotted.

"Amy, all you had to do is sign the form."

Amy walked up and signed the form.

"Great," Sonic sighed.

"Oh Sonic now we can together forever!" Amy hugged him.

"Hey what about that hedgehog that looks like Sonic?" Hawkins asked.

"Who Shadow?"

"Yeah. The way he helped us from getting destroyed by Master Hand was pretty brave of him."

"I guess Shadow could join us."

"Hey Shadow what do you think?" Sonic calls for him.

Shadow walks up and signs the parchment.

"I don't what you're planning on, but I'm going to find out," Shadow growled.

"What a grouch," Falcon whispered to Mario.

"I guess that's all."

"What about us?" Tails asked.

"Sorry guys. We can't have all of you in the SSB."

"Knuckles, you're in charge of the Sega until we get back," Sonic reminded.

"Okay."

"Let's go!"

The Wii and the Sega are shown flying side by side.

"You take care of yourselves," Knuckles said to Sonic.

"We will," Sonic answered.

The Sega leaves the scene.

"Think we'll see them again?" Luigi asked.

"Oh it's possible. They'll be there to help us," Mario hoped.

"I can't wait to tell the people of Nintendo City that Master Hand is finally dead," Falcon cheered.

"Falcon, don't get your hopes up. There's probably another villian in Nintendo City. And we'll be ready."

"Well Mario, I guess you're right."

"So Mario, where should we go?" Fox asked.

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning," Mario said. Mario smiles at the crew. "Fox, take us home."

The Wii powers up and blasts away into the sun.

Song: **Round, Round and Round by Ratt**

**_THE END!_**

Falcon: WOW! That was a great movie huh guys? Guys?

No one is in the theater.

Falcon: Hey wait for me!!!

**A/N: (Very important!! Please read!)** In my style of of SSB, Sonic does join them along with Amy and Shadow. I know they don't appear in the video game of Brawl, but I wanted them to be.

The others that appeared in Brawl, will appear in my next season of the SSB called: **Super SMASH Bros: Ultimate!**

The following will appear in this season.

Pit  
Meta Knight  
Wario  
Ike  
Lucas  
Zero Suit Samus

Sorry about not adding the others such as Snake, King Dedede, Captain Olimar, etc. I don't think they're good enough to be in the SSB. Snake maybe, even King Dedede. But Captain Olimar is as bad as Jigglypuff!


End file.
